


You Shouldn't Wait To Deliver Presents Till The Last Minute, Especially Not On An Empty Stomach

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [21]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Gintoki breaks into Katsura's house to deliver a present for Kagura.
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Shouldn't Wait To Deliver Presents Till The Last Minute, Especially Not On An Empty Stomach

Gintoki took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, trying to steady himself. The samurai squared his shoulders and quickly began working his bokuto between the cracks of the upstairs window. Within moments, he had made his way inside Katsura’s compound.

He carefully listened for footsteps as to avoid being detected, but it was too late - Katsura was already at his throat, and the flat of his blade sent Gintoki crashing to the ground.

“Gintoki? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Zura! Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here! How’re you doing?”

“I live here.”

“You do?”  
Katsura scowled.

“Okay, Okay, Zura! You don’t have to give me that face, I get it,” Gintoki cried. “I was just here for Kagura anyway.”

“For Leader?” Katsura gasped, his harsh demeanor softening in an instant.

“Yeah…she wanted you to have this,” Gintoki mumbled as he reached into his robes and pulled out a large shoe box, haphazardly wrapped in red and green paper. “Here you go.”

Katsura laughed, harder than Gintoki had seen him laugh in a long time.

“Well, you’re not Santa, but you did have a good reason for breaking into my house. Tell Leader I said thank you, and I hope that she has a very Merry Christmas.”

Gintoki twiddled his thumbs as he looked up at Katsura’s smiling face.

“Soo, do you think I can get my copies of Jump from downstairs? I’ve been meaning to come by and get them sometime, if that’s-”

“Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
